Atlantic City
|appears = Shattered 2 }} Atlantic City is the main setting of Shattered 2. A casino city located off the coast of , the city has seen an uptick in both gang activity and sightings of people with powers. James Derettas has decided to stay in Atlantic City until he finds and defeats Father Time. History Pre-''Shattered 2'' Atlantic City was founded in the mid-1800s as a resort city, and soon became a booming tourist destination and getaway for Northeasterners. However, it saw a decline in the mid-to-late 20th century, with both the closure of many casinos and the uprising of the G Gang, who took over the city's streets. The police remained vigilant, but were outnumbered. Events of Shattered 2 Between Shattered and Shattered 2, Nicholas Monetti relocated to Atlantic City to develop his master plan, and to perfect what he failed at, specifically the restoration of the VX-308 File Eraser, which was a failure. His presence becomes known in 2018, and James Derettas decides to head down to Atlantic City to find the man with powers, find out his motive, and take him out. He is successful, but this takes a while; he meets local gangster Chris McGlone along the way, who develops powers of his own. The city has seen a bombardment of disasters during the events of the game, including repeated gang violence, attacks by Father Time and his Time Minions, impact from the initial success of Plan 11, and a parade bombing which killed dozens of Atlantic City residents. During The BioLynk Incident and the events of Shattered 2, the entire city was put on lockdown, so no one could get in or out. Culture In-game, Atlantic City is portrayed as a laid-back party town, where the civilians, although living on high alert, find time to blow off steam, whether it be by gambling at the casinos, chilling on the beach, or playing games and riding rides at the Steel Pier. The player can do all of these things if they wish. Jack Vectorsen, Atlantic City native and the older brother of Melanie Dmitri, describes the city as "the casino capital of the east. Where party time comes first, then the serious stuff comes later." Neighborhoods Atlantic City has 14 neighborhoods/districts, which are labeled on the map in-game. The southeastern portion of the city is filled with mostly empty lots and abandoned buildings, whereas the northeastern area (excluding Perez) contains small, one-story ranch houses and some two-story houses. The middle and western areas of the city contain a mixture of empty lots, parks, and larger residences. Longport is by far the wealthiest part of the city, containing numerous large mansions. *Venice Island *Midman Heights *Northeast End *Airport *Perez *East City *Southeast Corner *Augustine *Hourglass *Franco Island *Logan Island *Margate *Ventor *Longport Islands Atlantic City also contains a few islands off its coast: *Bailmen Island *Hattrick Island *Sinep Island *Anigav Island Landmarks Atlantic City is home to some famous and notable locations, and visiting them all by both protagonists will award the Tourist achievement: *Boardwalk *Steel Pier *Mall Pier *Convention Center *Brigantine Lighthouse *Prantis Company Building *Power Station *Abandoned baseball field *Elephantis Clitoris Interactive Places Atlantic City also contains places that the player can visit and interact with. The city contains 6 bars, 6 clothes stores, 6 garages, 4 customs shops, 11 casinos, 6 Upgrade Shops, and 8 purchasable safehouses. Each neighborhood (with the exception of Northeast End and the Airport) also has a secret hidden G Gang base (which is not marked on the in-game map), and clearing out a base (defeating all thugs, etc) will prevent G Gang thugs from spawning in that neighborhood. Clearing out all 12 bases will earn the player the Clean Sweep trophy, and no more G Gang thugs will spawn. Transportation Unlike Interface City, Atlantic City does not contain a train, but it does contain buses that drive around the city, on designated routes. The player may board a bus as a passenger and let it take them around, and exit the bus whenever it stops, or they may hijack the bus, like any other vehicle (this is the same case in Shattered). Atlantic City also has three interstate highways running through it. Atlantic City also has shuttle carts that run the length of the boardwalk that the player may ride in for 1 Tin. When the player sits on a cart, the pusher will push the cart along the boardwalk (same as in real life), and the player may hop off the cart at anytime. If the player activates their powers while on the cart, the pusher will stop and run off, and the player will be forced to exit the cart. Gallery Atlantic_City_concept_art_SH2.png|Concept art of Augustine AC_2.png|Busy street in Perez AC_4.jpg|Avenue near Casino Row in Augustine AC_1.png|A building in Atlantic City Atlantic City - Shattered 2 map - all labels.jpg|Labeled map Atlantic City - Shattered 2 map - Neighborhoods.jpg|Neighborhood map Trivia *Geographically, Atlantic City in-game is actually based on both Atlantic City and a few connecting cities, making up the entire island of Atlantic City and surrounding towns. The other three cities are , , and . The names of these cities are actually used as neighborhoods in the game, each placed in their respective real-life locations. **However, in-game, the neighborhood based on Ventnor City is named Ventor. *In real life, Atlantic City is located on a peninsula, but in-game, the entire city is an island. *Chris6d stated that the map for Atlantic City is three times larger than the map for Interface City in Shattered. *When Shattered was in its final stages, Chris6d visited Atlantic City in real life and decided that it would make a great location for Shattered 2 due to its both gritty nature (similar to Interface City) and laid-back nature (which would be a new addition). *Atlantic City is the first location in the Shattered series to be completely based on a real-life location. *Chris6dProductions stated that they really tried to capture the feel of Atlantic City in the game, replicating many of the abandoned lots and real-life buildings in the game, albeit altered. See Also *Interface City Category:Atlantic City Category:Shattered 2 Category:Locations in Shattered 2 Category:Locations